


Pursuit of Happiness

by stanpool



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Derry, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: So it’s basically Richie who’s head over heels and Eds who isn’t.And if Richie is not okay with this, they are who they are.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This text isn’t beta’d for which I’m sorry. I’m also not a native speaker, however I’m not sorry for _that_ :d
> 
> The idea kind of bumped in my head after I start watching the new show _“We Are Who We Are”_ starred with JDG. (It’s brilliant! Go watch it if you’re still don’t.) So it’s basically about Richie and Eddie’s relationships that are misinterpreted—albeit for different reasons—on both sides.
> 
> Hope it’ll be multichaptered. Hope someone will like it?

“Ain’t it—“

“Messy?“

“Happiness?“

They say it at the same time, and now look at each over.

Eddie—amused and sad—and Richie… Richie’s probably all wide eyes with his trademark faked unconcerned posture; pretending he doesn’t hear anything, so it doesn’t bother him.

In fact Richie isn’t ready for this—not now, not ever—but he’s too used to “fake it until you make it” shit to start doing something. To act normal. Like someone who’s actually hurt. Who _could be_ hurt, Trashmouth or not. Who’s not a man from steal. Who is not fully a _man_ , even.

“What?” Eddie breaths.

“What?!” Richie repeats hotly. “You’re literally killing me here, Eds.”

His short laugh sounds unnatural even for him, but Richie keeps on going.

“You‘re cute little grumpy cat with a _huge_ obsession to—”

“You.”

“Hygiene.”

This time their coherence isn’t unsettling. It’s nice, actually. And Richie doesn’t get a lot of nice things.

“Well, huh,” Richie adjusts his glasses and scratches the back of his head—his hair a little damp after… afterwards.

Is he nervous or is he off his drugs for far too long right now? How’s he supposed to know that, exactly?

“Honesty, that’s too sweet of you to say,” he decides to begin with. “And you aren’t sweet, are you, Eds? Not like _you_ , you know, but like you with _words_.”

“Cut the crap, Richie!” Eds cracks back immediately. Always ready to return a taunt. “You know how I—“

“How you what? _Feel_? I can only guess. Yeah.”

“Richie—”

“No, no, Eddie,” he moves away from him. Breathe. All of it makes that gap between them wider, visible, growing. “You don’t need to explain to me, jeez!”

Now Richie stands in the middle of the room, and Eddie sits opposite him on the bed—his head half-turned to the window and his lips are too swollen, cheeks too reddened to be just an accident.

Everything about him is pure art—in a way he can understand art—Richie thinks.

Eddie is in pale pink sweatshirt and in the shorts that is now part of his home clothes. He also has red bandana around his head that tames his curly hair, but not completely.

Richie smiles. That’s not really Eddie who did this to him, but Richie himself. He’s the one to blame. He’s the one who… starts this? And—which is more important—who’s not capable to stop it. To stop himself from anything reckless or stupid. Who’s okay with all that on-again, off-again thing that was never public.

Even Eddie doesn’t now about it, Richie thinks bitterly. They only hook up once in a while, and they don’t speak about it for the rest of the time until they ends up in Eddie’s room again. It’s like messing with Richie’s brain, too. But he’s pretty sure Eddie doesn’t mean that. He’s not mean accidentally. He always knows when he does that, says that, acts like that. And he _wasn’t_ —not about it, Richie knows—he doesn’t.

So it’s basically Richie who’s head over heels and Eds who isn’t.

And if Richie is not okay with this, they are who they are.


End file.
